


He's hurting me

by littlemissstark315



Category: Futurama
Genre: Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, implied rape, no one sees the red flags, talk about abuse, this gets kinda dark, trigger warning, until it's almost too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: when Fry enters into a relationship with Steve, a man he met at the pizza shop, it's all roses and happily ever after. Until it's not and Bender has to think about his feelings for his meatbag and kick Steve's abusive ass. trigger warning for abuse and implied rape.





	He's hurting me

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Steve." Fry said as he walked into Planet Express. Steve next to him, holding his hand.

Bender spoke first, not really paying attention, smoking his cigar. "Hey chump."

The others followed suit, also not paying attention. Their attention elsewhere.

Fry spoke again. "Steve, this is the planet express crew, everyone, this is Steve. My boyfriend." Everyone was still off in their heads.

Except Bender who swallowed his cigar and throwing his magazine down. "Boyfriend?!" Fry smiled, holding the darker haired mans hand. "Yeah. We met a few weeks ago at the pizza shop. I wasn't sure how everyone would react so I kept it a secret. Well, until Stevie here talked me into it." Steve smiled. "I don't want to keep you secret. I want to tell everyone who's mine." Bender got up, glaring and pointing at Steve. "Fry was mine first buddy so don't go around thinking he's yours." Leela glared. "Bender! Fry is not an object to be owned." She softened her tone. "Were very happy for you fry. I hope it works out for you."

Zoidberg gasped. "We should throw a party for he happy couple!" The professor was next. "Oh yes. That sounds splendid. At least someone around here is finding someone, unlike Leela." Leela glared at him but agreed.

Fry sighed. "Sorry, they get really excited." Steve smiled. "It's ok. I'm glad to they're so happy about us. Let them throw their party. We can have a party of two when we get out of here." Fry blushed but went along with everyone. Helping pick out food mostly.

Zoidberg and Amy went overboard with streamers and balloons, Leela bought sixteen boxes of pizza and a few kegs of beer. Knowing bender they'll need two just for him. The professor slept through the preparations and Hermes was watching with increasing stress how much money the company was spending.

Zoidberg held a champagne flute in hand. "To fry and his boyfriend!" Everyone cheered and Fry blushed but smiled, drinking his beer as Steve wrapped an arm around the red heads shoulders.

Bender pouted most of the time, drinking his beer. Watching the two of them.

Eventually the party ended and Fry and Steve left to Steve's place. Bender was still grumpy. Leela asked about it, standing by him. "You haven't congratulated Fry once. You barely talked to him. What's your problem."

"My problem is why does Fry even need a boyfriend for? He's got me! Bender! His best friend!" Leela sighed. "Bender, I know it's a hard concept for you but some people want an actual relationship." "Friendship is a relationship." "Well Fry wants more than that and he found someone that treats him good. Can't you be happy for him for once in your life?" Bender stood from the couch. "I don't want hear it! I'm going home!" he walked out the room in a huff. Then coming back a few seconds later. " And I'm taking the keg."

When Bender got back to his place. Placing the keg down he took in the silence. He frowned. Well…as much as a robot can. It was too quiet. He sat down and turned on a marathon of All my Circuits and drank his beer but it just wasn't right. Something was missing and he hated it. Why did Fry need anyone else when he had Bender? He stayed up all night waiting for him and all morning until he finally had to go to work. He worried something happened to his friend.

But when he walked into work he heard Fry's voice and ran over, glaring. "Where the Hell have you been? I waited all night for you!" Fry frowned. "Oh sorry, guess Steve and I lost time. I told him he could just drive me to work in the morning. I didn't mean to worry you." Bender crossed his arms. "I wasn't worried you chump. There was an all my circuits marathon on last night that you completely missed." "Oh well we can catch the next one, right?" Before Bender could answer the professor came in. "Good news everyone!"

And they were off delivered to half way across the galaxy. Leela noticed on their way back how quiet fry got. "Fry? You ok? You're being really quiet." Fry looked up. "Huh? Oh, just feel bad I guess. I was supposed to meet Steve for a date but this delivery took way longer than expected." She gave a weak smile. "If you need help I'll vouch for how crappy this delivery went." Fry smiled. "Thanks Leela."

Practically as soon as they landed Fry was running out of the ship and calling Steve on his phone. Bender watched him go with longing. He started to leave. It was already night. "So long chumps!" He said to everyone, walking home.

Once inside, the room again was too quiet. It's been a while since Bender felt this lonely. He didn't even want to watch TV or drink. He sat on the couch and shut down for the night.

He went to work, putting all thoughts of Fry out of his head. Or trying to. He didn't see fry when he got to work and worried again. Did something happen? What if he's laying dead in a ditch somewhere? Bender looked at the clock. "Man, where is he?" Amy spoke. "Splesh bender,he's always late. It's only been fifteen minutes, calm down."

Another five minutes went by and fry ran in. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept." Bender gave him a look, not believing he came home last night. "Did you come home last night?" Fry shook his head as he took his seat at the table. "No, I slept over Stevie's again. " Fry yawned suddenly, stretching with it. While he stretched it moved his jacket collar enough to see a hickey. Bender started. "What's that on your neck Fry?! Is he hurting you?!" Fry smiled at his friend being so worried and protective. "Calm down bender, it's just a hickey. Stevie got a little rough last night." Fry blushed, looking at the table. Hermes came in. "Enough about your filthy sex life, this company is going down the toilet!"

The day went on as usual when suddenly Steve walked in with a bouquet of flowers. Leela went to him with a smile. "Awww that's so sweet of you to get these for Fry." Steve smiled, looking guilty. "We kinda had a small fight and I feel awful. Where is he?" Leela signaled for him to follow her.

They went to the hanger where Fry and Bender were having another hose fight. Leela went to them, breaking it up. "Guys, stop it right now! Frys boyfriend is here." Fry looked over at the other end quickly, seeing Steve.

He smiled. "Stevie!" He jogged over and Steve handed him the flowers. Fry looked confused. "What are these for? Is it an anniversary I don't know about?" Steve chuckled. "No. I just feel really bad about the awful things I said to you last night. I'm sorry." Fry smiled, taking it. "You didn't have to buy these. I know you didn't mean them." "Really?" "Yeah!" Steve smiled, leaning in and kissing Fry but as their lips touched a wet sponge was thrown at his face, Bender yelling. "Sorry, my hand malfunctioned!"

Steve almost glared at Bender before Fry hugged him. "I'll see you later ok?" Steve nodded, smiling again before leaving. Fry smelled the flowers quickly before realizing he needs to talk with Bender. He walked over. "What's your problem with Steve?" Bender crossed his arms, shrugging. "No problem at all, I just don't like him." Fry frowned. "Bender, I like him, a lot. More than I did Leela so please, can you get along with him? For me?" Bender sighed "Fine." Fry hugged him with a smile. "Thanks man." Bender grumbled as Fry walked away. Then hating how he wished that warmth never left.

Bender ignored Steve to the best of his capabilities. Fry came home every few nights, trying to balance his love life and his home life.

It was two months later when Bender came home and saw Fry packing what little belongings he had. Bender frowned. "Fry, what are you doing? I'm sorry if I was too mean, you don't have to run away." Fry chuckled weakly. "I'm not running away, I'm moving in with Steve."

Bender glared. "Steve?! That pretty boy asshole?!" Fry glared. "That pretty boy asshole treats me good. I care about him. He thinks it would do us both better if I moved in. Honestly, I think he's jealous, thinking something might happen between us. I told him he was just imagining things but oh well." Bender frowned. "Is it because I threw the sponge at him? I'm just worried about my best buddy." Fry smiled, holding his suitcase. "We'll always have work. See you tomorrow?" Bender frowned. "Yeah." And Fry left and Bender wondered if it was as easy to leave him as Fry made it to be.

Now the suffocating silence of the apartment was blaring. It felt like a chunk of himself was gone. He went into the door way of the closet and shut down for the night.

He got used to pretending to be himself around everyone. It wasn't too hard, sometimes he could believe it himself. But at night in his little closet he feels what he thinks as close to a heart as he will get, break. He feels abandoned. He feels lonely. He wants Fry back.

The months went by and one day fry missed work and everyone seemed to ignore it.

Everyone but Bender. He worried endlessly. Unable to focus on work to the point he was kicked out.

He found Frys new place which was a nice house a few blocks away. He knocked on the door.

After a few quiet moments the door opened to fry in his bathrobe looking awful. "Bender? What are you doing here?" Bender frowned. "You missed work. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Fry smiled weakly. "Thanks but I'm ok. See ya." Fry was about to close the door when Bender stopped him with his foot cuff. "You hung over or something? You got bags under your eyes."

Fry suddenly looked nervous. "Oh? what? I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep last night." "You missed work." "I guess I forgot what day it was." Fry tried to get rid of him again and Bender snapped. "Why are you trying to get rid of me? Don't you miss me?" Fry softened. "Of course I do." Bender reached out, grabbing both arms gently but Fry winced. Bender let go. "Are you ok?" "Y-yeah, you just touched too hard." Bender glared. "I barely touched you. I know you meatbags are fragile." Bender looked suspicious. "Are hiding something from me?" Fry gave that nervous laugh he does when he's lying. "What? Of course not." Bender had enough. He grabbed Frys arm and moved the robe sleeve.

There was a hand shaped bruise on his forearm and more up his arm. Fry eventually jerked his arm away, cradling it. "He just gets a little rough. It's nothing I don't want." The words were rushed out. Bender wasn't sure what to feel. He wanted to comfort his friend. Hold him and bring him home where he's safe but on the other he really wants to beat up this Steve. But before he could decide he was shoved out the door, the door closing with a loud thump.

He's never felt this mixture of emotions before. He's never felt depressed, helpless and infuriated in his entire robot life. He better go to Leela.

He went to Leela, barging into her apartment. "Leela we gotta help fry!" She was clad in a towel and brushing her hair. She glared. "Is he actually in trouble this time?" "Of course he is! He was in trouble the last time too!" Lela rolled her eye, crossing her arms. "Ok. What happened?"

"Well fry missed work today so I went to his place to check on him and he looked like he hasn't slept in a while and he kept trying to get me to leave. Eventually I had enough. He was hiding something. I pulled up his robe sleeve and there were bruises, hand shaped on his arm. That Steve is no good! We gotta go kick his ass!"

Leela sighed. "It sounds like he had more a night of drinking and rough sex than needing help. He was probably hungover and forgot." Bender wasn't convinced. "But what about the bruises? Those can't be normal." "Fry bruises like a banana bender. Any rough sex they have will probably end up with bruising." "But..." Leela continued. "It's sweet how much you care about him but he's fine. He's just enjoying his life with someone that loves him." Bender frowned.

 _But I love him_.

Leela gently kicked Bender out so she could go to bed.

Bender went home and shut off. Ignoring the thoughts and feelings that this is bringing up.

After that, anytime he would see fry he would have to swallow down the urge to hug his friend, to ask more questions about what's really going on.

One day he came in with bruises on his neck and before bender could ask what the hell Amy spoke up. "Wow, I knew you and your boyfriend liked it rough but I didn't know you were so kinky. Want me to help put make up on that to hide it?" Bender watched his reaction. Fry was more quiet but smiled and agreed with Amy who quickly got her makeup kit.

The rest of that day Fry was pretty quiet. And Bender didn't like it.

Another month later and Fry missed work for an entire week. By Friday bender went straight to his place. Ignoring everyone who said he was fine and probably sick.

He knocked on the door. "Fry! Fry! It's bender!" There as no answer so Bender broke the door down.

Once inside he searched and called for Fry. "Fry? Where are you? Did you take some kinda of vacation?" He went up stairs and looked in the rooms.

Then he gasped when he saw it.

Fry was naked on the bed, his wrists and ankles duct taped and bruises all over his body but his face untouched.

Bender ran over. Fry wasn't awake so Bender shook him. "Fry? Fry?! Wake up!" Fry groaned, going in and out of consciousness. Bender knew the closest hospital was three blocks away. He lifted Fry up like a bride and nearly ran there.

Once inside the ER he explained what's been going on best he could and the doctors reassured him Fry would be fine, he just needs to be officially examined to see if anything is broken.

Bender paced in the waiting room. It's been an hour. Does an exam take that long?

"Bender! Why didn't you call us?!" He turned, seeing Leela and the whole crew. He walked over. "How did you find out Fry is here?" Leela glared but there was concern behind it. "They contacted his next of kin which is the professor. Why didn't you call us Bender? We would have helped." It was Benders turn to glare. "You've done nothing but tell me he was fine. I came to you worried and scared and you told me to stop worrying about it. Also I forgot." Leela sighed. "I'm sorry, I was an awful friend but I just didn't see the red flags. I was so blinded by one of us actually having a great relationship I didn't see anything. But we're here now and we're gonna make it up to both of you."

"Bender?"The doctor called. Bender turned suddenly, seeing the doctor. He ran over. "Please, is my friend ok?"

The doctor sighed. "It wasn't looking good. Aside from obvious heaving bruising both legs are broken, a few stress fractures in his forearms, a concussion. Look, if you know who did this then we're required to contact the authorities." "Oh I know exactly who! His boyfriend Steve." "Does Steve have a last name?" Bender was at a loss. "Uhhh...ahhh." The doctor sighed. "Once Fry wakes up we can ask him. Right now he's still asleep. If you like you can see him."

Bender was silent again. Leela pressed. "Why don't you go see him Bender? We...left the oven on." Amy was confused. "No we did-" Leela elbowed her as she pushed everyone out the door. Bender got the idea and followed the doctor.

Amy was the first to talk. "Splesh, what was that about Leela?" "I needed us outside so I can tell you, were gonna go kick Steve's ass. He hurt our friend, he tricked us. Now he needs payback." Everyone cheered. The professor yelled. "Huzzah! Let's get this rouffenen!" He attempted to punch a nearby plant but missed, nearly falling over. Leela gave a look. "Ok...I'll go kick his ass. You all wait with Bender. If Fry wakes up before I'm back, tell him the truth. I want him to know his friends are still there for him. Even if we have been awful." Everyone went back inside and Leela went about searching for Steve.

She eventually found Frys new place, thanks to a little snooping. She went in, finding the door still open. She looked around and didn't find Steve. He must be at his own job. She decided to wait.

Bender couldn't wait around. He couldn't watch and wait while Fry slept. He couldn't stand there and see how injured the red head was. He had to find Steve and get some payback for hurting his meatbag.

A nurse came in to check on Fry. He spoke up. "Uhhh I have to go. I...left my oven on." He nearly ran out of the room. Leaving the rest of the crew to watch over Fry.

He got to Frys new place, kicking in the door. He was met with a roundhouse kick to the head. "Agh!" "Bender? What the hell are you doing here?" Bender got up. "What the Hell you think? Same reason you are, to kill Steve for hurting my Fry." Leela gave him a look. "Were not killing him, we're going to kick his ass and take him to the police." "What justice is that? Oh what's over there?" Leela fell for it, looking behind her as Bender knocked her unconscious, taking her to a closest and locking it. He whistled while he went to sit down.

About a half hour later Steve came home, going immediately upstairs. Bender followed. Once Steve saw Fry was missing he yelled. "How?! What?! Oh that bastard is gonna pay for leaving me." "Missing something?" Bender said as Steve turned around, glaring daggers at the robot. "You must have helped him escape. I'm going to kill you then I'm going to find Fry and he is never going to leave me again." Steve got a pistol out and Bender quickly disarmed him by stretching his arm and breaking said arm. Steve cried out in pain, falling to the floor.

Bender took this moment to take Steve's head in his arms and slowly over wrap them like a boa constrictor, putting so much pressure on his head it may literally explode. Steve struggled but bender spoke harshly. "How does that broken arm feel? Pretty bad, did Fry tell you to stop? Did he beg? You took my Fry and you hurt him." Steve was gasping for air, his eyes starting to bulge out. "And now I'm gonna hurt you." Bender put enough pressure on his arms to make Steve's head collapse, bone splitting and blood exploding out. Bender threw him to the ground, going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower before going back to the hospital. He remembered Leela was still in the closest and unlocked it.

When he got back to the hospital he heard Fry talking, defending Steve. It infuriated him, he wanted to kill Steve all over again. Bender walked in, seeing Fry awake and looking back to normal with the exception of deep bruising everywhere. Fry smiled but bender knew it was forced. "Bender, hey, where's Leela, I need her to help me. They don't believe Steve is a good guy. Really, it was my fault." Bender was serious and everyone in the room could tell this was a rare moment for the robot. Without saying a word they got the message and left, leaving Fry and bender alone.

Fry frowned. "Huh, I wonder where they're all going." Bender walked closer. "Fry, I found you, your ankles and wrists duct taped, your legs broken. Steve was hurting you and I didn't do anything, until it was almost too late." Frys mask was slipping, Bender could tell. His lip twitching and his eyes watering. "I don't know what your talking about." Bender wanted to scream at him but that wasn't what his friend needed. He walked closer, trying to make his body language as soft as possible. "I care about you Fry. More than a robot should care about a human. It's ok to tell me what happened. He's not gonna hurt you, not anymore."

He walked closer when he heard Fry suck in a breath with the attempt to not fall apart. But when Bender gently wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, the mask broke and Fry was sobbing into his best friends chest. Bender stayed quiet, letting his friend finally let go of everything that's happened. Bender doesn't want to think about everything Fry had to endure but if it helped lessen his mind, he would listen.

Once Fry calmed he talked a bit, still leaning against bender for support. "He was so sweet, in the beginning. We always went on dates, got foods I liked, bought me flowers and drinks and was so nice. I don't know what happened. I remember he didn't like you very much, he made me move out Bender. I never wanted to. I was trying to make it as easy as possible without telling you. He tried to make me a house wife, sort of. But I'm awful at cooking and anytime I failed he would beat me."

Bender felt his rage building again but he kept it under control. His friend needed him. But then Fry talked about how Steve would force himself on him and he lost it. Standing it and pacing. "That bastard! I wish he were still alive so I could kill him again!" Fry was startled by Benders outburst, sucking in a breath, an anxiety attack coming on. "I'm sorry, I won't talk about it. I didn't mean to make you mad." Bender regretted losing his cool and went back to Fry. It was going to be a long recovery but it was one Bender was willing to help with.

It only took a month for Frys injuries to heal. Thanks to the latest medical technology. But even back at work and living with Bender he was...skittish. He was startled easily and always apologized for the smallest things. Amy was oblivious to Frys new fragile state, Leela tended to float around him like a mother hen, ready to help and protect him and Bender was sensitive to his friends feelings for once and toned down his...benderness.

He didn't want to completely suppress himself, he wanted Fry to get used to how things were but at his own pace.

But with Amy's obliviousness and Leela floating around him, it's caused a few arguments to sprout and cause Fry to have a panic attack. Those times Bender always came in to take him away from the two idiots and help calm him, usually just by holding him.

While Fry mentally recovered Bender took this time to think about his own feelings for Fry.

He knew he cared about fry, maybe even fell in love with him but did he want an actual relationship with him?

His answer came when he overheard Leela ask Fry out a few months later. Fry sputtered, unsure of how to answer when he clearly didn't want to go out. Leela walked away, telling him to think about it and Bender got possessive. Fry was his. Well, he wanted him to be his but he didn't want to scare Fry. He didn't want him to think he's like Steve.

He decided one day to just say it and be honest. In a way Fry doesn't have to make any decisions and he can mull it over at his own pace.

One day while they were watching cooking (the soap opera too much for Fry at the moment with it's emotional dramatics) Bender spoke up. "Uhh fry, I have something I want to tell you." Fry looked worried but curious which was a lot better than automatically going to fear like he used to. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

Bender shook his head. "No, not at all! I just really need to tell you this and there's no rush for anything. Fry, I love you. I think I always have. It just took me almost losing you to figure it out. I think we'd make a good pair but even if nothing happens, I just needed to tell you." It was suddenly awkward and Bender got up, mumbling about getting more beer.

"Wait! Did you mean it?" Fry stood up, turning to Bender. Bender turned. "Of course I did! I wouldn't have said them if they weren't." Fry was looking at the ground, hands in his pockets, looking small. "I'm not sure if I'm ready or not yet but you're the only one I trust with everything. I guess, if you wanna get a pizza together I wouldn't mind it." Bender smiled, walking closer. "I wouldn't mind it either." Fry gave a small smile as Bender took his hand, leading them back to the couch where they started to re-watch the cooking show when Fry asked. "What happened to Steve? I've been curious since you admitted it."

Bender looked away. "Uhh well. I kinda made his head explode." "Whoa,I've never had someone stick up for me like that before. It's...really romantic." Bender looked at him wearily. "Really? You think?" "Yeah. I've always been pushed around in some way or another but no one stuck up for me. Until you." Bender held his hand gently. "I always got your back." Fry smiled, a genuine smile that Bender hasn't seen in nearly a year. He felt an indescribable happiness at knowing he caused that. He wasn't sure how their relationship will be but he will always protect his meatbag, no matter what.


End file.
